Start at the End
by itssonicetobehapy
Summary: After the long wait, Sasuke and Naruto meets. Their meeting goes into drastic measures that will touch their lives point by point. They go into a journey of hardships and drama. All for the renewal of their lives. All for each other's life. Their lives.


**A/N:** I know I still have a story on going but I just had to write this one. It all just came to me. I'd keep this chapter rather short and hope you guys like it. It may contain some spoiler throughout the story so watch out for that. This story is purely my imagination's doings. Also there are some violence and hoarse languages. Ratings too may change. SasuNaru!!! Comments are very welcomed!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Naruto. (:

* * *

**Start at the End**

**by dwalkingcorpse (:**

So, the time has finally come.

The field was covered in ruins. The air was filled with great tension.

Then there was him, and another him, facing each other after what seemed like forever.

The distance between them kept them from preying over each other. One thought.

But the other one thought otherwise.

A full-grown matured blonde, once an outcast, but now idolized by the future and even by the past.

A famous and renowned Uchiha, who became famous for being so heartless.

Will now plan to end or renew all of their ties. All.

-

Silence came, and went away. But quietness was there to fill in the spot.

The two young men just stood there looking at each other. There eyes doing the talking.

The ever unique sharingan was filled with no emotion at all. Like nothing ever happened.

While the blue cerulean eyes were filled with despair.

-

"I don't want to have anything to do with you." Sasuke said breaking the long silence.

Naruto just stared at him his eyes now getting filled with tears.

"I regret living my life in Konoha and meeting you and the others." Sasuke added.

"You are just a miserable fool who doesn't know how to solve his problems. Better that I end this now."

Sasuke held the handle of the sword of Kusanagi in his hands tightly and slowly pulled the sword out of its case.

"I'll make sure this time I will finish your suffering with my own hands. Naruto." Sasuke said looking at his sword.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment thinking what wen't wrong.

He quickly held a kunai from his tool bag and held it tightly. Tight enough to hurt even his own hands.

In the blink of an eye Naruto and Sasuke was now rushing towards each other holding their weapons.

As soon as they were close enough to combat hand to hand both of them charged full steam ahead.

When Naruto's kunai met Sasuke's sword it quickly broke into peices due to the sword of Kusanagi special abilities allowing Sasuke to get an open look.

But before Sasuke could proceed Naruto held the sword of Kusanagi in his right hand enduring all the pain it is causing.

Sasuke shocked by the move quickly pulled his sword out of the area but was unsuccessful in doing so because of Naruto's now bloodied hand's tight grip.

"I refuse to die by your hands Sasuke." Naruto said as tears flow out of his face.

Sasuke was about to cast a full body chidori but was dumbfounded at what Naruto was now doing.

Naruto now held the sword with both of his hands and held it closer and closer to his body.

Closer until it pierced into his right torso.

"I gave my all for you to return back. But still you chose to move away. Who am I to interfere with you? I've always looked up to you." Naruto said as tears

continually flow from both of his eyes.

Naruto's chest was now covered in blood as he was still piercing his own skin slowly by using his own sheer power. Sasuke was now calm his face still not

showing any heart at all. He wanted to kill Naruto.

"I am angry at myself for being so useless. My life's purpose was to bring you back. Now your back but for a different reason. Why Sasuke? Why?!"

"I am on a mission to bring you to the Akatsuki so they can extract the nine-tailed fox inside you." Sasuke replied.

"Is that all?!? Damn Sasuke! Tell me you wan't to kill me! It will hurt less!" Naruto was now desperate. He was dying, unsuccessful. He wanted to know at least

that he still was Sasuke's purpose. Even if that purpose was to kill him.

"Why are so stubborn Naruto?" Sasuke asked while looking at the crying and dying Naruto.

"Because you mean something to me." Naruto replied with his head down and he was loosing his grip on the sword. He was being weakened as every second pass.

"You mean something to me too. You're the source of my everlasting hatred. I will never be at peace until I see you dead with my own eyes." with that said Sasuke thrusted the sword of Kusanagi forward until it fully passed through Naruto's right chest.

They were now seperated by the hand of Sasuke that was holding the sword. Naruto was now finished with his crying. He was speechless. He kept a blank face with swollen beautiful eyes.

Sasuke slowly put his head beside Naruto's so that his ear was now facing Naruto's ear. Sasuke opened his mouth and said those 4 hurtful words.

"I want you dead." with that Sasuke kneed Naruto hard to the gut making Naruto coughed with blood and forcing Naruto's body painfully out of the sword of Kusanagi

down to the ground. Naruto was lying at the ground looking at the black sky not thinking of the physical pain he experienced but the emotional pain moreso. He said to himself the black sky was rather familiar to him.

Sasuke stood atop of Naruto's bloody body looking straight to his eyes.

"Your petty words don't affect me. You're a complete fool who can't move on. I've grown to hate and despise the things that hindered my clan and most especially myself. No one now will be able to say I lived poorly because I reached greatness by myself. Look at yourself, helpless for being weak. It shows how you've grown to be just an underling. You are lucky that you have the demon fox inside you. If you didn't you would be long dead. Fool"

Naruto body was numb from the sword of Kusanagi and really wasn't fit to do anything. With his remaning strength Naruto closed his eyes.

Mentioned something for the last time.

"I'm a fool, and so are you."

* * *

**A/N:** Huhuhuhu. Especially Naruto. I feel so bad for both of them. ): You don't have to worry about anything. (; I'm not that bad. (; Anyways school has begun and I might have delays on posting. But I have the ideas already and just need to work on writing them on. Read my other story too! Comments, Violent reactions, Rants, Insights, Points on Grammar and Punctuations, Questions and others are very welcomed. (: Enjoy! Peace Out!

-**dwalkingcorpse (:**


End file.
